Things I'll Never Say
by ppgrulz123
Summary: She thinks she's doing something wrong. Why won't he tell her what she wants to hear from him? It would surely calm her down. But maybe there's some things they'll never say. Songfic. *BONUS CHAPTER UP*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've worked hard on this! Probably the hardest I ever have worked on a story, but that's only because I actually took the time to write this one on paper and edit it. Most of the time, I just brainstorm ideas then turn them into a story. Seriously, I stayed up until 2:00am last week writing this. So I really hope you enjoy it. =)**

**I don't own the song or the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tugging at my hair<strong>

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool,**

**I know it shows**

She was almost ready. Just a few more final touches. She rolled her hair and fixed them into two tight ponytails on each side of her head. Then she applied the black eyeliner she had been dying to use. Perfect. She stepped out of her room and strut down the stairs. He stood and took her hand.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go." She walked down the path of her house into his blue Mercedes Benz. She climbed in and he shut the door behind her. He hopped in as well and started the car. Then they were off. She looked out the window and watched all the other cars going by. Then the car stopped. She stepped out and shut the door. He grabbed her hand and led her inside. They walked through the crowds and into a store.

"Go pick out something." He said. She did as told and grabbed some jean shorts and a blue top. She rushed into an open dressing room and changed. Then she stepped out and walked up to him.

"What do you think Boom?" she asked nervously tugging at her hair and pulling at her clothes. This was the first time she had gone to the mall with him. Of course she was nervous. She tried to keep her cool, but failed epically by blushing so much.

"I love it. Do you want it?"

"Well, I don't want to waste your money on me."

"No, its okay, I'll pay if you want it." He said pulling out his wallet. She smiled and went back to change again. He always could sweet talk her into things. She stepped out and handed him the clothes. He pulled her to the counter and paid for the outfit. "Nice girl." The cashier apparently named Chuck said, obviously jealous. Boomer grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, causing her to blush madly.

"Yeah, I know. She's just perfect isn't she? I must be lucky." He smirked. Chuck handed them the bag of clothes. "Yeah, real lucky." He snarled. Boomer just tightened his grip on her and walked out of the store. He never really showed this much ownership over her, which flattered her that he did this time. Tons of guys hit on her everyday, even though they knew she was with him. But he didn't care. As long as the two teens were together, he just did not care. At times like that she couldn't be herself. She had to be as perfect as he said she was, but it always back-fired on her.

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words, inside my head**

They entered another store, but this time it was his turn to pick out something. He stepped out of the dressing room and looked at her. "What do you think? Too Butch?" he asked. She looked at him then down at her feet. He sure did look like his older brother, but black sure did look good on him. She glanced back at him and her cheeks turned red. "Well Bubbles?" She didn't know what to say. There were so many different things she could have said, but instead she ended up blurting out, "Yeah you look super hot." She blushed out of embarrassment. She didn't mean for that to come out. "Um, thanks. Okay, then I'll take it." He stepped back into the dressing room and came back out with the clothes in hand. She was losing it.

**I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it,**

**You're worth it, yeah**

She watched him step out and pay for the outfit. She messed up. It's so hard trying to be perfect. She could never do it right. When it was her time to shine, she always ended up messing it up. It was always because she got too nervous and ended up do something wrong, and every time she did that, she was afraid he would stop thinking she was so perfect. "Okay let's go get something to eat." He said. She nodded and held onto his hand as they walked over to the food court. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Whatever your in the mood for." She responded. He nodded and got in line for pizza. He ordered cheese pizza respecting the fact that she was a vegetarian. They sat at a clean table and ate.

"So how's the Professor doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine. Those pills are really helping him." She responded.

"That's good."

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you... away**

**Be with you every night **

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

It was a Saturday night and she was at his house watching a horror movie with him. She wasn't the type to watch those kinds of movies, but what ever got her to be close to him. His brother were out for the night. She lay on his chest as they watched the movie. Even though it was obvious what was going to happen next in the movie, they stayed cuddled with each other. As a guy with a chain-saw and white mask came rushing at a poor unsuspecting girl, Bubbles grabbed onto Boomer and squeezed him tightly. That scene actually did scare her. He just held her in his arms as she hid her face in his chest.

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I'd want to see you go down… on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

They walked down the path through the park, looking at all the things nature had to offer. Guys checked her out and she blushed. His grip on her hand grew tighter and he pulled her to the nearest bench. He looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air, as she looked at the little children playing. She wanted to have kids someday. One day, she wished Boomer would kneel down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. Sure they were only 17, but she loved him so much. Though neither of them had said those three words to each other. She wondered when they would. He would start off and she would finish for him. They had been dating for about two months now. But those words were never spoken.

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you what's on my mind?**

**If it's not coming out, **

**We're not going anywhere.**

**So why can't I tell you that I care?**

She looked at the clouds that hung above them. It had now been 3 weeks since their walk in the park, and still nothing had been said. It was driving her crazy. Why wouldn't he say it? She was always the impatient one. She had a look on her face that said, "I have a problem, can you help?" He looked at her and noticed the look. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm fine." She said giggling a bit.

"No, something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, believe me, I'm fine."

"Bubbles just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing Boomer! Absolutely nothing! Now can you just leave it alone? Why do you care what's on my mind?"

"Bubbles, calm down. I'm your boyfriend. I should care about you. You should free to tell me anything." She knew what she wanted to tell him. How she had been waiting almost three months to hear those three words come out of his mouth, but instead she said, "I know, but there's nothing wrong. I'm just looking at the clouds and thinking about stuff."

He gave her a look then said, "Okay, but if you ever need to talk, just tell me." As he lay back on the hill they were on.

"Why can't I tell him the truth? It would make things so much easier if he knew I cared." She thought to herself.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous.**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it. Yeah.**

Tonight had to be perfect. It was supposed to be a night to remember, and hopefully it was going to be. It was prom night and he had asked her right after it was announced that day at school. Her sisters were also going, and of course, with his brothers. She was applying her make-up, black mascara, blue eye shadow some blush and pink lipstick to top it off. Her hair was in a neat bun with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She put on her strapless blue dress that ended below her knees with a big blue bow in the middle along with a matching handbag. She slipped on her blue high heels and walked down the stairs with her sisters. The guys stood up and looked astonished. All they could manage to get out was, "Wow."

Professor gave his girls hugs and took their pictures. His girls were growing up and he shed a tear as the boys escorted them outside to Brick's red mustang. She had to make sure everything was perfect. They arrived and lost themselves in the crowd of students.

"I'm going to go get some punch. Want some?"

"I'll get it for you," he offered, but she resisted and said, "No, it's okay, I got it." She walked to the punch bowl and poured to cups of punch. As soon as she was about to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to look who tapped her shoulder, but was surprised to see two girls with the punch bowl. They poured it all over the front of her dress. She gasped and dropped the cups she was holding. Everything got quiet. The music stopped and everyone stared, even Boomer. Then people started to snicker and point, others shook their heads in the lack of maturity of some people, Bubbles just stood there and tears started to form in her eyes. She ran right out of that building and outside. Boomer followed her as his brothers tried to pry off her sisters from killing the two girls who caused this. Bubbles sat on the edge of a fountain that was in the middle of the schoolyard crying. Boomer sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug.

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you... away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

"Don't cry anymore Bubbles. Those girls are just stuck up bitches that apparently didn't have anything better to do and they probably didn't even have dates like you did. They're just jealous that I have you and you're just so perfect to me"

"They ruined my perfect night. Now I'm not even half perfect. My make-up is smeared, I'm a total mess! You probably don't even think so anymore either." He hugged her tighter, ignoring the punch that was seeping into his shirt. She cried into his chest. She loved how he could always comfort her, even at the hardest of times.

**I If I could say what I want to see**

**I'd want to see you go down… on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say **

"Boomer, why are you still here? We both know you want to leave me, so just go."

"I'm not going anywhere Bubbles. I love you too much to let you go." Those three words. She looked at him. She had been waiting three and a half months to hear those words. She hadn't expected it to be at that particular moment, but at least she finally got to hear those three special words.

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter**

**I stumble**

**Like I got nothing to say**

"You what?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"I said that I would never leave you because I love you too much. It would be a shame to let someone as beautiful as you go. Don't you know that?" he asked. She looked down. Why didn't she ever think about it? He always loved her. He just never said it because he thought she already knew it. She felt so stupid for acting like such a baby over it.

"Bubbles look at me." He said pushing her chin up.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous.**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it. Yeah.**

"I love you." He said looking into her sky blue eyes.

"Boomer, I…" she didn't know what to say.

"I…love you too." She said looking into his deep blue eyes with a slight blush. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips met and Bubbles knew this was a very special moment. She finally got her wish she had been hoping to happen for a long time.

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

The two blondes sat on the sandy beach watching the sunset. They were both now 20 and engaged to be married. Though they were, they held their wedding until they could graduate from college like their older siblings had planned to.

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you,.. away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

"So how is my baby doing in her classes? Do you think you have what it takes to become a veterinarian?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Great! I think I'm ahead of the whole class! If I try even harder and get more of my work done, I'll be able to graduate faster."He nodded.

"Yeah, I think the same goes for me in Marine Biology classes. I think I'm going to graduate as early as you." He smiled.

**I If I could say what I want to see**

**I'd want to see you go down… on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say **

"That's great. The sooner we graduate, the sooner we get married." Bubbles said hugging him tightly.

"Yep I surely cannot wait for that day." He agreed. Then the sun finally set and the moon rose.

"Bubbs?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too Boomie."

**These things I'll never say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally have finished typing! It took me a week to type because of kickball practices and games getting in the way of my free time, but I finally have finished it. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. =) And if you think I should do a wedding scene, be sure to ask and maybe I will!<br>**


	2. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I'm back! I am not dead! Let's celebrate! *party music plays* Anyways now that I'm back, let's get on with the next and last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**DeiDeiArtistic**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude**

**Dreams**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles' POV<strong>

OH MY GOSH! Boomer and I had finally finished college! We graduated yesterday and had this really awesome after party. It's been 3 years since he proposed to me and I just can't believe we made it through! Except me, the little bump we had about a year ago, but we survived. It was I guess the lack of spending time together. We didn't see each other much, and the worst thing about it was that we didn't go to the same college. Luckily, it was in the same town, here in Townsville. He went to the Townsville University of Science and Academics and I went to the University of Townsville. Same town, but two completely different campuses. Anyways I guess the time on the beach was the only free time we had had in about a month and then we never talked, text, nothing. We started to drift apart and I couldn't take it anymore.

***Flashback!* **

I called Boomer. I needed to talk to him and hear his voice. It kept ringing and ringing. "Hello?" someone said.

"Boomer? What's all that noise?" It sounded like someone had music blasted all the way up and I could hear screams and shouts.

"Bubbles, um, it's nothing just my roommate and his music. Hey Bill, turn it down!"

"Dude, it's a fucking party I'm not turning down no music."

"Oh, a party huh? So you've finally had some free time huh? That's nice."

"Um, actually no I haven't I just-"

"You were just what? Doing stuff other than communicating with your fiancé that you haven't talked to or seen for about 3 months?"

"No, look Bubbles let me explain what's going on."

"No Boomer, forget it. Enjoy your life without me." I angrily snapped and shut my phone. That jerk! He had all this free time and never thought to call at all? I can't believe I just left my future husband. I lied on my bed and cried my eyes out. This is the worst day ever!

"Hey Bubbles, did you want some… Bubbles? Are you okay?" asked my roommate Katrina.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Do you want me to go get Buttercup?"

"No!" I said quickly getting up and wiping my tears. Buttercup and Butch came to this college too. Blossom and Brick went to the same one as Boomer.

"Spill." She said.

"I just broke up with Boomer!" I cried out and the tears broke out again. She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I did that!"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who broke up with who?" Buttercup said walking into our room.

"He was partying instead of spending time with me!" I cried out.

"Wait, Boomer? You broke up with Boomer?" Butch called out also walking into the room.

"Katrina shut the door before more people come in and crowd me!" I yelled. She nodded and shut the door.

"Hey babe," Butch said sitting next to Buttercup.

"Hey. How's it been?" she asked. "Great, this college stuff is easier than I thought." He said kissing her lips.

"That's what Boomer and I would do!" I cried into my pillow again.

"Awe Bubbs." Buttercup said and hugged her. "Maybe we can call Blossom and ask her to investigate?" she suggested.

"Thanks Buttercup. Call her."

She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Hey Blossom, could you give us a favor?...okay can you please ask Brick to see what Boomer's been up to?"

"Sure, I'll send him right now, but why?"

"Well Boomer and Bubbles are having some…problems, and we need to see something."

"Okay, I'll do it. Bye BC."

"Bye Bloss." Buttercup hung up and looked at me. "Good luck Bubbles." She said and grabbed Butch's hand and they left. It was like 10PM, so I figured that maybe I should go to bed. I lied on my bed and Katrina turned out the lights. "Goodnight Bubbles." "Goodnight Kat."

**Next day**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Bubbles! We figured it out! It was never anything bad! Boomer's roommate pulled him into it! He never had any free time but that night, and he was going to call you, but his roommate is a party hog and dragged him there and he was trying to leave, but his friend wouldn't let him! There's no reason to be mad at him anymore!" Blossom exclaimed happily.

"OMG are you serious?" I asked.

"100%! And this weekend he finally found some more free time! So he's taking you out for a special dinner Saturday night at 6:00! Be ready!"

"Okay bye Blossom and thank you, bunches!"

"No problem. That's what sisters are for! Bye!" I hung up my phone. "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed.

"What!" Kat jumped up and said.

"I figured out what happened! Now we can get back together and he's taking me out to eat this Saturday!" I exclaimed. I was overjoyed. I couldn't believe it. 'I've really got to stop accusing people.' I thought.

***END OF FLASKBACK***

It's been awhile since all that, and our relationship is back on track, and today is the wedding! I was in the dressing room at the church with Blossom and Buttercup fixing my hair.

"Oh my gosh, Bubbles you look so beautiful!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Thanks Bloss." I blushed. Buttercup then did my make-up.

"Mau. My job here is done." Buttercup said in her best Italian accent which was pretty good. I stood. Oh my gosh, I can't believe how beautiful I look in this! My wedding dress was big; light blue and puffy with a white belt like ribbon around my waist. I hugged my sisters.

"Thanks Girls, if it weren't for you, this might not be happening right now." I said with a few tears.

"No Bubbles don't, your make-up will smear!" Buttercup said wiping my tears and grabbing the mascara.

"Hey so how's getting ready going...whoa." Butch said. The mascara was smeared down her cheek and she looked like a raccoon. "Umm, BC, I think that you should cut back on the mascara. She looks like a raccoon." Brick elbowed him in the ribs giving him a signal to shut up.

"Well, sorry. Let me fix it." Buttercup said and fixed Bubbles' make-up.

"There perfect." She smiled. The bride was ready. "How's the groom?" Blossom asked.

"He's ready and waiting. Everyone is waiting for the bride." Brick replied. I looked at Blossom and she nodded. She put on my veil and we walked out the door and towards the chapel. I saw the Professor standing there waiting for me. Blossom, Brick, Buttercup and Butch walked in and took their spots.

"Ready baby girl?" Professor asked. "Of course." I said and he walked me down the aisle. I saw Boomer in a black tuxedo with a blue tie. It looked perfect. I stepped up the step and joined my soon-to-be husband. He took my hand and said.

"You look beautiful." I blushed like crazy. He smiled and so did I.

"Hello, good morning fellow citizens of Townsville. We are gathered here to witness the holy union between this lovely couple." The mayor said. Yep, we hired him as our pastor. We just couldn't say no to him. He begged us to let him do it. "Err…do dum do. Um do you Boomer Jojo take Bubbles Utonium to be your uhh wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Boomer looked at me with a smile "I do."

He nodded and looked at me. "And do you Bubbles Utonium, take Boomer Jojo as your husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" "I looked at him and the people around me. I think I was making everyone nervous because I hadn't answered yet. 'Am I ready for this?' I thought. I looked up at Boomer and he gave me a smile. Psh hell yeah! "I do."

"Great, and so with the power invested into me, and with the blah blah doodly blah with a pink poodle, I now pronounce you man and woman." He smiled and looked at Boomer. "You may now kiss the bride." I smiled as Boomer lifted up my veil and cupped my chin. "I love you." He said and kissed me. Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but have a few tears in my eyes. He picked me up bridal style and he ran out of the chapel. He put me into his blue Mercedes Benz that now had the words Just married on the back windshield and we drove off into the sunset. Not literally. He drove us to the airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise." He smiled. After awhile a loud speaker came on and someone said, "All passengers on their way to Bahamas please board now." Boomer took my hand we got up. "You're taking me to the Bahamas!" I asked. He just smiled and nodded. The Bahamas? This is great! This has got to be the greatest day of my life!

**2 years later**

My name is Bubbles Jojo. I am happily married to Boomer Jojo and we have two twin kids, Bella and Ben Jojo. After all the awesome stuff we did on our honeymoon, we had come home to learn there would be another wedding for a oldest siblings, Blossom and Brick, and about a few months later another wedding for our middle siblings I can't believe we actually all got married and to our counterparts too. We hated each others' guts back when we were younger, but now look at us. I guess that goes to show that **love can always find a way.**

* * *

><p><strong>That was truly beautiful wasn't it? Sorry for the lack of relationship problems! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You rock!<strong>

**I have a question. Have you ever thought about how much the Powerpunk Girls look like a mix of the PPG and RRB right? Is it possible for them to be their kids! =O It is quite possible, but whatever.**

**Oh and go to my profile and vote on my poll please! I want to know what you guys love more of. =)**

** Bye guys!**


End file.
